ICH History
Inner Communication Healing (ICH) is primarily the work of Alexandrea L. Lyon D.C. and T.J. Prescott P.E. Inner Communication Healing (ICH) is a technique derived from Alan Beardahl's Clinical Kinesiology. ICH is used to detect the cause of disease and the cause of stress within the body. ICH is then used to find the optimal therapies for the causes of disease and stress which are detected. ICH is also used to determine when the therapy is complete. ICH, by itself, is not used for therapy. Therapies used in conjunction with ICH include the following: chiropractic spinal and extremity adjustment, soft tissue manipulation, various types of massage, accupressure, meridian therapy, diet changes, vitamin supplements, herbal therapy, essential oil therapy, visualization, affirmations and life style changes. The initial Goal of ICH was to develop a system of clinical kinesiology that incorporated the spiritual aspects found in Dr. Solihin Thom's Inner Dialogue with the efficiency and clinical effectiveness in treating chronic conditions of Dr. Terry Frank's Holographic System. We began by developing tree files for single straight arm positions at 1:00, 3:00 and 5:00 (clock face positions). These gestures are similar to the signs originally developed by George Goodheart. These three arm positions correlated to structural, nutrition and emotional-spiritual therapies respectively. Through clinical practice we discovered hand signs that were more effective than these arm positions. Through a great deal of inspiration, trial and error we arrived at the current hand signs used in ICH. These hand signs may be intermixed with hand signs developed by Alan Beardhal, Solhinin Thom and others. We have found that with only a few exception, the patient will typically choose the newer hand signs from ICH over the older hand signs from other systems. A Different Health Paradigm The use of various clinical kinesiology systems over the past 20 years and ICH over the past 5 years has allowed us (the developers) to be guided to a more refined understanding about what it means to be healthy. We have discovered that each patient typically has more than 100 causes of disease and stress within the body. These causes of disease and stress are detected one by one by ICH in priority order. Often the underlying causes remain hidden until the presently detected causes are resolved by the determined therapy. we liken this process to pealing off the layers of an onion. Often the causes of diseases and of stresses in the body cannot be detected by standard medical tests. The causes, because they cannot be detected by medical tests, are not often recognized by medical science. We find that patients complaining of chronic symptoms have often been told by medical doctors that their pain is psychosomatic or “all in the minds” One hundred stressors on the body and on the immune system will both cause symptoms and tend to reduce the functioning of the immune system. Once these one hundred or more stressors are removed by the appropriate therapy the immune system strengthens and vitality and energy returns. We believe that the removal of these body stressors will slow the rate of physical aging and allow increased function and vitality as we age. ICH is especially good at detecting and treating fungal, yeast and parasite infections. These pathogens have traditionally been difficult for laboratory testing to detect when they are less than severe. Parasites for instance can only be detected by lab testing when there is egg laying, which is then found in the stool. However parasites typically spend less than half of their adult life laying eggs. This means that parasites remain hidden in the majority of stool tests. ICH on the other hand is able to detect parasites at all stages of life. ICH is especially good at treating many types of chronic disease. While everyone can benefit from ICH sessions, the improvement in chronic diseases is the most noticeable and striking. In the course of treatment of a chromic symptoms the patient typically makes great progress in the reduction of symptons in the first three months. After the first three month period of treatment, the progress, while still significant, becomes less noticeable. Another confounding factor for assessment is that outside of recovery from a severe chronic condition, the patient pain level is not a good measure of progress. We have learned that pain is a signal for what needs to be given attention to in the body. While being treated, the body is constantly sending out signals conveying information about what needs to be treated next. In addition, while ridding the body of toxins, pain may temporarily increase while healing is occurring. For these reasons pain becomes a poor measure of progress for anything other than cases of the most severe chronic diseases. Optimum Therapy Imagine the perfect healthcare system. Regaining one’s health is not and never will be instantaneous. Rather changes to health are a process that occurs over time. The traumas, toxins and thoughts (when stressful) impacting the body degrades a person’s health. While structural restoration, excellent nutrition, immune system enhancers, nourishing thoughts, relaxation and rest provide the environment for health improvement. The perfect healthcare system would identify what is needed to properly restore and nourish the body so that recovery and enhancement of health and/or vital energy takes place as efficiently as possible. It would identify what is needed, when it is needed, how much is needed and for how long it is needed. The ideal system would continue to identify additional therapies as the body became able to accommodate them. Imagine how fast the body could recover from illness if we could identify the perfect therapy, when it is needed, how much was needed and for how long it was needed. That vision is the goal of clinical kinesiology. In our experience clinical kinesiology comes closer to this ideal than any other health system Inner Communication Healing Process Overview The session begins with a small amount of preparation by both the practitioner and the patient to provide safeguards against poor results. Next the practitioner enters the patient’s symptoms into the communication session as a point of focus. The main part of the session commences with the testing of a series of hand signs with the patient. When the patient signals a “hit” for any one hand sign by a change in arm muscle strength, the corresponding branching tree file is selected. Each tree file contains 32 branches which are further subdivided into four quadrants. Each file branch corresponds to a specific number 0 to 31 which are formed by finger combinations. Each file branch also corresponds to a different cause of stress within the body. Further information about the disease cause is determined by verbally asking true/false questions and muscle testing for answers. The therapies needed are determined by traversing a therapies tree and asking verbal questions. igns are Hand Signs Hand signs are used in ICH. Hand signs sometimes referred to by their vedic name of mudra. Hand signs have two advantages overn verbal testing. The first advantage is that they effectively conceal what is being tested from the patient so that there is no conscious interference with the process. The second advantage is that we have found that the hand signs have the ability to cut through both conscious and unconscious resistance in the patient to uncover truths about their health that they may not be consciously able to admit. Double Blind Selection Double blind selection is used primarily in two areas in clinical kinesiology. The double blind testing used in ICH should not be confused with double blind controlled experiments. In clinical kinesiology, double blind selection is used in communication for the 32 branch sub-mode process and in selecting materials for oral, inhalation or topical use. The use of double blind testing in these two situations effectively removes any possible prejudice the practitioner or the patient might have towards the outcome of the process; this is because neither of them knows what specific thing is being tested at any time. This results in the branch or the specific supplement selected being a surprise to both practitioner and patient. Historical Development George Goodheart D.C. discovered that the strength of specific muscles were correlated with specific disease states. Goodheart developed this knowledge into a system called Applied Kinesiology in the 1950's and 1960's. His system of Applied Kinesiology is still taught and used in clinical settings. His system inspired the developent of many more systems building on the principle of muscle strength testing. All of these derivative systems are considered sub-types of applied kinesiology Alan Beardal D.C developed clinical kinesiology shortly after leaving the employment of George Goodheart where he learned classical applied kinesiology. ICH is a further development of Inner Dialogue Inner Dialogue is a clinical kinesiology system developed by Solihinin Thom D.O. Inner dialogue is unique in that it incorporates extensive spiritual exploration and spiritual exercises into a clinical kinesiology system. Inner Dialogue was developed out of Alan Beardahl's D.C. work in clinical kinesiology. Clinical kinesiology was developed by Alan Beardahl in the in the 1970's and 1980's. Clinical kinesiology as developed by Alan Beardahl is distinguished from other types of applied kinesiogy by the use of unique hand signs and the use of tree files with 31 branches, with each branch signed with a single handed five finger counting system. Alan Beardal developed clinical kinesiology shortly after leaving the employment of George Goodheart where he learned classical applied kinesiology. George Goodheart discovered and developed Applied Kinesiology in the 1950's and 1960's. Since the development of clinical kinesiology the users have splintered and many practitioners have developed their own proprietary and widely differing systems reflecting their own interests. Alan Beardahl and Terry Franks both worked for George Goodheart as associates. After leaving the employment of Dr. Goodheart, they both developed competing applied kinesiology systems each using their own unique hand signs. 'Natural Evolutio'n ICH has evolved considerably from where it first started in a process of natural evolution. As in most types of clinical kinesiology derived from the work of Alan Beardahl, each branching file is represented by a specific and unique hand sign. During the development of ICH, we continually compare our new hand signs against the hand signs discovered by Beardahl, Solininin Thom and others. Because there are many more hand signs than the body can accommodate in any one session the body naturally prioritizes the hand signs it wants to use. By working with many patients, we find that the same hand signs are preferred again and again. In this way, newly discovered more powerful hand signs are chosen by the body which then replace the older less effective hand signs in the ICH system. As of the time of this writing the developers have mostly replaced two prior generations of ICH hand signs with the current hand signs. We invite all practitioners to compare the ICH hand signs with comparable hand signs from James Beardahl, Solihin Thom and others to determine which signs the body chooses most consistently. If you discover a new sign which is preffered by the body through clinical testing, please submit the sign and file to us for inclusion in the ICH system. As of this writing, 75% of the ICH system has been newly develodeped by Alexandrea Lyon and T.J Prescott. Approximately 20% is adopted from Solihin Thom and 5% is adopted from Alan Beardahl. The portion adopted frome Alan Beardahl includes the use of hand signs, leg locks and the 32 branch finger counting system. ICH has also borrowed therapetic practice techniques from Dr. Terry Frank's Holographic System. Specifically the techniques of conditional affirmations is adopted from the Frank's System. We believe this hybridization, natural selection and evolutionary process has allowed ICH to develop into the most powerful system of applied kinesiology available. Category:Alternative medical diagnostic methods Category:Chiropractic treatment techniques Category:Pseudoscience